To Help A Consulting Detective
by small-squad
Summary: (Part 2 to To Solve A Murder) Now with Jace apart of John and Sherlock's world, the three start to test new ways in how much can be done with a 2.8 inch tall flat-mate. Mostly Sherlock creating experiments and using Jace to help out on cases but, what else is new?
1. Growing

"Jace wake up," a voice whispers. The boy only groans in his sleep, not wanting to give into reality just yet.

"Whatever it is it can wait." He turns over and huffs softly as his body goes limp.

"But it's important," the voice persists. Jace fully ignores it and drifts back off to sleep. "Stenson!"

"Hey!" Jace jerks up and leaps to his feet, sure that someone was trying to kill him. All he gets is a view of Holmes looking down at him instead of something interesting or exciting. Just the normal morning annoyance.

"Good, you're awake. I need your help." The detective starts running around the kitchen as Jace simply scowls after him.

"I was getting sleep finally! You know how long it's been since I've been able to get a good seven hours of sleep?"

"No. But considering you need to hide from everything and everyone to live it doesn't surprise me."

"Holmes, I can sleep for twelve hours in some stranger's basement inside of their wall even if there is a giant chance they will find and kill me. I haven't slept good because of _you_ ," Jace retorts.

"Well then you should find a better sleeping place than the kitchen," Sherlock says rolling his eyes. He plops into a chair in front of the boy and holds up a fabric measuring tape. Probing for Jace to stand up straight, arms out he then proceeds to measure him.

"The kitchen is the perfect temperature for me. Also, it's to remind you that you have a 2 and a half inch tall companion now. Can't have you forgetting all about me like that one time," Jace growls. The man huffs, not wanting to talk about _that_ incident.

"Actually it's now a 3 inch tall companion living with me and John." Sherlock smirks as Jace goes still at this news, no longer moving and making things difficult.

"No way! I'm taller!" Sherlock huffs as Jace races away from the tape and to his hook that's imbedded into the table already.

"Wait! You can't go running off! I still need you!" Sherlock grabs the back of Jace's shirt and stands up as he carries the borrower to the kitchen counter.

"But we should celebrate! It's a tradition that when a borrower gets bigger, even just a little, you go and borrow something awesome!" Jace exclaims. He smiles widely at the very thought of being able to say he's taller than before. Now it'll take shorter time to reach the floor, he's a bit heavier, and there is more of a chance Holmes won't forget where he is. And growing for a borrower is no laughing matter. Means they are healthy, strong, and incredibly careful.

Jace frowns a little at the last thought. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't be alive to see this day if any human other than Holmes and Watson had spotted and captured him. And Jace tends to not always be careful. But still, he's grown taller so something went right!

"I don't see why growing another half of an inch is anything to risk your neck to celebrate for," Sherlock murmurs as he writes new information down.

"That's because you're human. Growing for us is big. And growing that much small amount of time is huge! None of that .05 of an inch growing stuff. That's for children. And for me to grow that much means I'm just going to stay a fairly tall person," Jace explains. This causes Sherlock to look at the boy, a smirk on his lips.

"You? Tall?"

"Well for my age yeah. Of course I'm considered tall." Holmes rolls his eyes and scoops up Jace once again, placing him under a microscope. If Jace keeps talking and simply sits still like he has ever since learning he's grown, Sherlock will get what he needs faster than he originally thought.

"I am sorry to say this Stenson, but you are incredibly small. Too small to say you're tall."

"Hey! To you I am but to my kind my height is respected thank you very much," Jace huffs. Holmes focuses on Jace's arm, so to make it easy on him Jace crawls away from the focusing lens and just holds his arm out for the man. "By the way, why do you need to look and measure me?"

"An experiment of mine. I only need to know about you and I promise I won't test anything on you so you're safe." Jace raises an eyebrow at this but shrugs.

"Alright. As long as nothing weird is done to me..."

"Well because your habits are a lot different than humans what is normal to us is strange to you. Such as." The man pauses as he walks away from the kitchen and into the bathroom. Finding what he was looking for all clean and ready, Sherlock then walks back over to Jace who had climbed off the microscope. "Taking a blood sample."

At this Jace goes pail. A blood sample? One, who on earth needs a blood sample? Two, Holmes better realize fast that the needle, even though it looks like a small sewing needle, he is holding will skewer Jace. And Three, why does he think Jace will ever let him take his blood?

"Um, yes that is strange to me. But also strange for you so I'm gonna go." Jace sprints away from Sherlock who groans in annoyance.

"Honestly Jace. It's for science, and yes humans take blood samples all the time. For health, science, tests to see if they have to eat more things or get more blood for other people. Honestly it's only strange for you." Sherlock easily, though gently, grabs the boy and lays him on the kitchen counter.

"Holmes! Stop this! You'll kill me with that thing!" Jace screams.

"I'm not stupid. I am only going to poke your skin with it then drip the blood into a tube."

Sherlock locks his gaze on Jace's tiny eyes, reading the nervousness inside them. The boy bites his lip, slowly kneading it as he thinks over what exactly Sherlock wanted to do. The needle was plenty sharp so that all it takes is one tiny poke for Holmes to get what he wants. He's a careful man when it's needed so Jace doesn't have to worry. And the sooner this gets done the sooner Jace can ask for a favor...

"Alright fine. Just don't pin me down!" Jace agrees. Sherlock smiles and lets the kid sit up. He then delicately pinches Jace's arm and holds it out carefully. The needle is brought down slowly and with one flick, gently slices the skin with a non-fatal scratch.

Jace hisses when the cold needle goes through his skin but he's impressed. Holmes made sure the cut would offer a good amount of blood, yet not make him tired or anything from it. He might have a scar but that could be taken as a cat almost got him. A test tube is placed before Jace who then stands up and allows his blood to drip into the tube. He then leans on the glass and smiles up at Holmes who smiles back proudly.

"Thank you for your corporation."

"And thank you for giving me a reason to go borrowing. But never wake me up that early again."


	2. What To Do

Jace paces back and forth on the kitchen table as Holmes works on his giant device that for some reason he is now working on in the open.

He wants to go borrowing. _Badly_. It's been over a week since he's done it, and relying on humans is getting to be just a tiny bit boring. He knows they mean no harm, that Holmes and Watson are only wanting to keep him healthy and safe. But Jace isn't even a borrower if he doesn't _borrow._ It's clearly in the definition.

A small fishing hook clatters onto the table next to him, and is slowly tugged to the edge until it's securely caught on the edge of the table. Jace smiles widely and peeks over to see Clair looking up as she pulls on the fishing line.

"Mornin Jace!" she calls.

"Morning. But I think it's too early for you. The hook isn't secure," Jace smiles.

"What? Yes it is. Watch." Clair gently pulls on the line to start climbing and Jace carefully pulls the hook out of its place. Clair leaps up to climb but then falls right on her back when the hook doesn't hold her and instead clatters onto the ground.

"See?" Jace calls. His twelve year old sister glares up at him, but smiles at his antics. Jace uses his hook instead and tosses the line down for Clair to simply climb up.

Honestly, it's been years since he's done anything _fun_ like that. Without other borrowers around, and with the doom of humans being everywhere, Jace just never had any fun after he left his home in America. Excitement sure, but never safe and good loving fun. Just, loneliness...

"Not fair Jace. So not fair." Clair climbs up onto the table and sends a smirk to her brother. After a few days with the three men, her teenager side has come out proporly. The scare with Myles and all of that had made her loose what personality she had developed. But now she's all here and full of sass.

"But I have to. It's practically my job," Jace smiles. She laughs when it taps out rather quickly. "And you want to ask something." Her eyes look at the table then sighs in defeat.

"Well, while I was searching for you, I had found an amazing place out of the outskirts of town where there's tons of borrowers living over there. We're not in a house so there's no fear that we'll be found out. And, I really want to stay with you Jace, but I met this amazing boy who I began to like. I had to leave though to find you and make sure you were safe. But, I'd like to go back." Her sparkling eyes seek out Jace as he smiles fondly at his sister.

"You think I'll keep you locked away? I don't want to keep you away from him!" he laughs. Clair smiles widely and gathers Jace into a hug. He hugs back, not wanting to let her go. He feels torn that she wants to leave, but she has her own life to live. And even though she's only been with him for a short time, it's clear Jace is well taken care of. No need to fret.

Clair suddenly pulls out of the hug and looks up at him. "How about you come with me! You'll get to meet other borrowers your age! And we'll be able to be together forever!" Jace smiles as Clair jumps with joy.

It sounds inviting. He'd be with people his size. No one could pick him up, he wouldn't be in any danger of being caught, and he'd always be able to stay there. No one would kick him out, he'd be welcome just like the first day he comes. He could laugh with others, he could spend time with people who understand. He could live with others...

But no. He'd never give up the life he has with the two humans. It's exciting and comforting, and the two would never just kick him to the curb.

"It sounds wonderful. But I'd like to stay with Watson and Holmes. I have to help keep them out of trouble," he winks. Clair nods in agreement, her face falling. But it's gone quickly as she bounces with excitement.

"Okay, you stay here. But come by any time you'd like! I'll make sure the room next to mine is _always_ open."

"I'll fill it up soon." Jace sweeps Clair into his arms as he spins her in circles. He's so happy for her, but he'll definitely miss his younger sister.

"What's this about?" Sherlock asks as he walks over. He was content with making a last few adjustments to his invention, but the sight of the two spinning in circles managed to peak his interest. It's practically done, so maybe they can keep him occupied for now.

"Oh!" Clair exclaims, completely forgetting the detective was in the room. Jace smirks then waves at Sherlock who leans a little closer, getting the greatest idea ever.

"My sister wants to go to a place where other borrowers live. Would you mind if either you or Watson would take her there so she arrives safely?" Jace looks up at Holmes pleadingly, not wanting to have his sister go out to make a two day trip all on her own. He knows she can handle it but brothers have to be protective.

Honestly he thought that Sherlock would glare at him and say it'd be a bother like he does with everything, but the man surprises him by smiling greatly.

"Of course! I'll have John take you Clair. He needs a chance to get out of the house and I have to stay here in case someone needs a case solved but John can do it." Holmes then heads to John's room to wake the sleeping man.

"What?" Jace asks. Clair gives him a puzzled look but he only shrugs. What is Holmes doing that requires Watson to leave the flat?

Suddenly there's a yelp and Sherlock is walking back into the kitchen. He smiles down at Jace as he winks at the puzzled expression on his face. It's true, he thinks this is too much of a bother, but without a case and the knowledge of John going to stop him from experimenting, this excuse is the most _perfect_ thing ever!

"Sherlock? Why?" John groans as he walks in. He got dressed as quickly as he could even after he was shoved off the bed by his friend. John didn't question it though since the reason to shove him had the man in good spirits.

"John, Clair would like to go to a borrower safe haven. Would you mind taking her?" John looks at Sherlock with a death glare, opening his mouth to tell him off. But glancing down at Jace and Clair, he sighs and nods his head.

"Of course I can. What do you say Clair?" he asks. It's not the fact of taking someone somewhere, just the fact Sherlock interrupted his sleep to do it.

Clair looks from Jace, to John, and back to Jace, who smiles as he motions her to take the offer. She bites her lip as she sizes up her brother then nods.

"Alright, if you really want to."

"I'd love to." He then grabs his jacket as Sherlock practically pushes him toward the door.

"Wonderful!"

"Sherlock, why are you doing this?" John questions. His flat-mate only smiles as he shakes his head.

"I need to stay here in case Lestrade comes and we need more food so we'll kill two birds with one stone." Jace rolls his eyes at how Holmes is reacting to this then hugs his sister tightly even as she glares at him.

"Sorry Clair. But I'd rather send you with Holmes as crazy as he is than to have you travel by yourself." The girl huffs at this then pulls her brother in for a proper hug.

"I forgive you. But ask me next time," she teases. He grins widely as John offers his hand, still eyeing Sherlock with a suspicious look.

"Don't do anything outrageous while I'm gone," John warns. Clair smiles at the words and climbs into his palm.

"I want some quiet for once," the detective smiles.

"Fine. Jace, keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir!" the borrower smiles. John then turns to the door and walks out with Clair in hand and smiling widely.

Five seconds go by, ten, fifteen, twenty.

"And they're gone. Alright Jace, now to reveal my invention." Sherlock, feeling as prideful as ever, grabs his contraption from the kitchen counter and sets it beside Jace.

The boy stares at it's glory, the needle that faces where all the buttons are, all the different colors that make no sense but have a specific purpose, and the best part: the lever that goes up, in the middle, and down.

"What is it Holmes?" Jace asks. The man presses two buttons, brings the lever all the way down, then steps in front of the needle.

"I'll show you by using it." Jace freezes at these words, quickly flipping through his mind to see if Holmes had ever tested this thing. But nothing comes up.

"Wait wait wait! Don't you dare! Test it on something first!" he demands. Holmes pouts at this, glaring at the boy.

"My calculations are perfect, always are. I'm hurt you even think that I could've gotten something wrong. But, if you insist." Sherlock swipes an apple from the counter and holds it up for inspection. Jace nods at it with his arms cross.

"Thank you." Those words cause Sherlock to smile, which causes Jace to pail. What could Holmes be thinking?

"Alright, ready?" Sherlock asks. Jace slowly nods his head, still not knowing what to expect. With the nod, Sherlock smiles wider and clicks the top button as the machine whirls.

With both him and the apple standing in front of the needle.

"WAIT!" But it's too late. A flash of light, the sound of a _pop!_ , and the detective is gone without a trace.

"No no no!" Jace screams as he races to the edge of the table. Maybe the man fell backward, maybe he's on the ground, maybe he's just trying to play a cruel joke...

The borrower runs as fast as he can, skidding to a stop right next to the edge. Peaking over the side, Jace frantically searches for his friend, wanting so badly to see Holmes' smirk.

But he doesn't see it. Doesn't see the head of curly hair. Doesn't see those cold grey eyes. Doesn't see his tall frame stretched across the floor.

Holmes is _gone_.


	3. The Test

"HOLMES!" Jace screams. Warm tears drip down his face as he races around the table, looking everywhere he can to see his flat-mate. But the man isn't anywhere.

Not the floor, not the living room, not the kitchen, and there is no way he could be in the hallway or in hhis room.

"Dang it Holmes! I tell you to test it on a bloody APPLE! Not hold it and test it on BOTH!" Jace gives up on his search and sprints to the device that made all this happen.

Leaping onto the box, Jace presses the same buttons he saw Holmes press, then he lifts the lever all the way up, taking almost no time considering how much adrenalin is pumping through his body. As soon as everything is back the way it was before, Jace climbs up to the top of the device, set only on clicking the button.

If Holmes made himself disappear, then putting everything the opposite should bring him back. It has to work, Holmes can't really be gone. He's too smart, to careful, and why would he just want to get himself killed? It was just an error so Jace has to reverse it, and quickly.

He finally reaches the top and brings his hand high to smash it to oblivion when a voice stops him.

"Jace, you might not want to press that."

"HOLMES!" Standing before him is the man he thought he lost. Jace leaps off the contraption and barrels into Sherlock, hugging him so tightly the man has trouble breathing.

"I thought I _lost_ you idiot! Don't do that _ever again_! Watson will _kill_ me if he finds out you managed to test something on you first _before_ you tested it on anything! What were you thinking!" Jace keeps sobbing as he practically strangles Holmes.

Sherlock only stands there, surprised of the emotion coming out of the boy. Jace is not one to cry, yet here he is bawling his eyes out. Hesitating at first, Sherlock lowers his arms and wraps them around Jace's form. After he isn't pushed away, Sherlock sighs and allows Jace to cry.

"Stenson, don't you know that I'd never let myself get killed by something made by me. Terrible way to die," he huffs. Jace shrugs and looks up at his friend.

His friend that usually is as tall as the sky, yet Jace was able to hug him.

"You _shrunk_ yourself!" he screams. Sherlock rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow.

"It took you that long? Honestly, don't let your emotions draw you away from the real world," Sherlock chides. Jace doesn't listen though, staring at Sherlock and the invention.

"You, you _shrunk_ yourself and now we're both tiny with Watson _no where_ near here, and how did you even get on the bloody _table_!" Sherlock sighs once again, not liking the fact Jace is shouting for no reason. Kneeling down, he grabs Jace's shoulders and shakes them firmly.

"Stenson, I had to do it without John because he would've stopped me. I've seen you climb your string millions of times so it wasn't that hard to imitate, though getting down will be a bother. I know what I'm doing, and even though I'm borrower size I'm with you who knows how to survive like this. No need to get hysterical." The detective stares at Jace in the eye as the boy lets the information sink in. Taking a deep breathe, Jace shakes his head.

"Alright alright. But at least tell me what something does next time?" he pleads. Sherlock glares at him as he stands back up.

"I'll try, but no promises." Jace smiles at this then groans as he rubs his hair.

"How will we explain this to Watson?"

"Well this was all my idea so you don't get any heat for it. And when he arrives, do make sure he knows not to grab me. I'm sure I won't like it as much as you don't." At Sherlock's words, Jace's eyes get real big when he hears an extremely subtle shake in his voice.

Holmes is _scared_.

He didn't want Watson here not only cause he'll stop him, but he wanted to realize how it was to be small before a giant was put into the equation. He doesn't know how Watson will react but no matter what he doesn't want to be grabbed. Holmes is scared.

"Alright, I'll tell him. Do you want to go and explore a little while he's gone?" Jace questions.

"No I'd rather stay up here, easier to greet John when he comes back." Jace stares as the man glances at the door, looking a pit paler than usual.

"No way. You a _re_ scared," Jace breathes. Sherlock immediately scowls the borrower and his expression turns as stone as ever.

"You're being ridiculous. I'm not scared. Now, could you please teach me how to get down using your fishing line?" The two stare each other down, and although Jace shrugs and walks over to his line that Holmes had used, he smirks knowingly the detective is indeed scared.

"Watch me." Siting on the edge, Jace wraps his arm around the fishing line, careful not to make it too tight. Making sure it's steady he then swings himself off and grabs the line with his legs, wrapping it once around his right. "Now all you do is slowly allow yourself to get pulled down by gravity without cutting yourself."

Sherlock watches as Jace slides down a little. He makes sure the line doesn't cut him and that he doesn't go too fast so he nearly falls off. After an inch though he untangles himself and climbs back up. Giving Holmes a smile, he picks up his line and reals it in to put in his bag.

"Just so you can't run off without my super vision," he shrugs. Sherlock scowls again.

"I'm a grown man. It should be me keeping you under my super vision." Jace smiles even wider. It's fun to tease Holmes, but it just seems better with them on the same level.

"Yeah but I've been small all my life so you should listen to me."

"Only until John comes. Then he's in charge." Suddenly they hear footsteps pounding up the steps. Too heavy to be Mrs. Hudson, Holmes is standing right here, so the only other person is.

"Watson!" Jace exclaims. He turns to Holmes to find the man walking over to his shrinking machine, standing next to it so Watson won't be able to spot him so clearly. Jace opens his mouth to retort but the door opens before he can. Willing to give Holmes a few moments, he walks over to the edge and waves at the doctor.

"Hey Jace," John smiles. As he walks to the kitchen with a few grocery bags, his eyes lock on Sherlock's machine and groans. "That's why he wanted me gone?"

"At least nothing bad happened," Jace announces. John rolls his eyes and starts to put away the food he bought. After glancing around the room he turns to Jace.

"And where might Sherlock be?" he asks. Sherlock never helps with groceries, but he's almost always in the kitchen and leaving his new invention unsupervised is just ridiculous.

Jace glances over at where said man stands and balks at the scene of Holmes covering his ears from Watson talking. Biting his lip he looks up at his other flat-mate who finally finished with the bags and is now looking for his friend.

"You have to follow some rules for me to tell you."

"Rules?" John repeats.

"Yes rules. Rule number one, speak just a little bit softer than normal." This makes John roll his eyes and cross his arms.

"Why are you-?"

"No exceptions! And two, do _not_ grab or anything without asking. Just like with me."

His words catch John off guard as he just stares at the borrower. His eyes flicker to the weird machine sitting on the table and back to Jace, only to see another borrower is standing next to him. A borrower who looks disturbingly familiar.

"Good afternoon John. Glad you made it back safely," Sherlock smiles. John stares at his best friend, the man he follows into the most dangerous situations ever known to man, and also the man he believes can be an idiot at times.

"Sherlock, really?"


	4. The Reason

Many things went through Sherlock's head as he stared at his best friend still shaking his head after seeing Sherlock shrunk.

A main thing was fascination. It'll be so much better to see people on a case, to see what is wrong with them and how they died. Not to mention how easier it'll be to find clues and piece them together. Maybe he can go on a case while this was going on. It'll be exciting and fun. He just has to convince John...

Those thoughts are jarred as the doctor sits down in front of the two, looking over Sherlock for any signs of injury. As those familiar and _huge_ eyes pass over him, one other thing passes by: fear.

Never going to admit it, but having the man he trusts with his life over a hundred feet tall just gets Sherlock frightened. Not too much, but frightened none the less. And Sherlock hates it.

"Why?" John whispers. Sherlock steals himself for a moment, glad John isn't speaking at the volume of a boat horn anymore.

"Jace said I didn't know what it was like to be his size. So, I made myself his size to better understand. How else would I have been able to do it?"

"Well, you could've just asked me," Jace comments. Sherlock scoffs and crosses his arms.

"You might leave out details or I might not ask a question I would ask if I'm on the same scale. Besides your size fascinates me! And now with you, I can see things so much better and get to experience what you do everyday! It's brilliant!" John smiles a little at the excited mini Sherlock, though a bit of worry comes back.

"Sherlock, maybe we can put this experiment of yours on hold? Moriarty is gaining allies and I don't want him getting a hold of your invention or you," John announces.

"I agree Holmes. Can we please do this at a later time?" Jace asks.

"And what if we have to destroy it before I can try this again?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping for that." This earns John a vicious glare from Sherlock as he shakes his head.

"I can reverse this any time I want. But there is no time like the present so let's use it. I have Jace to show me the ropes and you to hide me away if it's ever needed. Come on! Let's explore!" Sherlock looks at Jace knowingly as the boy fidgets.

Truthfully, Jace loves the idea of teaching someone the ways of the borrower. Holmes is a perfect student with the intelligence, excitement, and bravery the man has. Not to mention he can teach Holmes everything without the fear of getting caught by Watson. Yes he's scared for Holmes, but is this really _too_ bad?

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Jace calls up to John. Sherlock eyes the giant man at this as if daring him to say no. John shakes his head but nods right after it.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for a little bit," he amends.

"Brilliant! Now Jace I need to know _everything_. Why a fishing line? Why not thread? How many borrowers are allowed to stay in one house? Do you have anything that tells you when a human is near? Do other borrowers do? Do you know how your kind became borrowers? Is there a hidden secret about your kind? How do you get to the higher levels in houses and flats? You're never in the open so does every borrower who goes into a house make things so that whenever a new family moves in they add onto it and not have to worry about getting around?" The questions just keep coming and Jace listens to them all. The shrunken man will definitely regret going off on a tangent later because he'll forget some of the questions he asked, but for now he's having a blast. Even John smiles at how fast Sherlock is talking, not to mention how quickly the questions came to him.

Suddenly Sherlock's rant stops as if he realizes something.

"Questions will have to come later. Measurements too. First I must explore. Come on Jace!" The other two stare as Sherlock jogs to the edge of the table. He needs to explore, see things he couldn't have seen when he was normal sized. But the others aren't following. "Come on!"

Jace sighs with a wide smile and jogs over, quick to whip out his hook and line. One glance at Watson tells Jace the man is okay with it. Smiling widely he imbeds the hook carefully into the table, glad to teach while being fearful for who exactly he's teaching. _Just watch Holmes and make sure he doesn't die._ So _easy._

"Do exactly as I do. No short cuts." Holmes' head bobs once and Jace grabs the line, winding it the way he showed the man before, then allows his body to plummet to earth. Though considerably slower than normal.

Sherlock watches this, intrigued. First note, if borrowers hate being seen, then how do they learn to do these things? They'll have to be careful to not get caught, so where do they find the time and place to do it? If one takes too long, there's the risk a human will randomly walk in and spot them. Second note, why are borrowers always hiding anyways?

"Be careful and don't go too fast!" The call jars Sherlock out of his realm, not having been spending any of the lesson watching the teacher. But he's seen it before so what could go wrong.

The man sighs then wraps himself in the line like he was shown. Once secure the line is let go an inch, allowing Sherlock to drop down that much. The halting stop is graceless, but the next try gets better, the stop a lot more gentler. Then he tries it with no sudden stops.

And manages to get the line caught, flipping upside down.

"Need help?" John smiles, trying to hold back a fit of laughter. His friend glares at him fiercely and yanks on the line. Miraculously it gets him sideways, allowing Sherlock to smile and descend to the ground.

"You didn't listen," Jace snorts.

"And who's to say that all first tries aren't perfect." The two stare at each other, knowing both was correct.

"Your loss Holmes. No more climbing for you," Jace smirks.

"Alright. John's a better ride." At Stenson's eyes growing bigger Sherlock smiles and turns toward the living room. "I'm heading this way and you're more than welcome to follow, but please do stop that obnoxious noise that's your breathing."

Jace's jaw drops. Weirdly enough, being at the same size scale makes the man seem so much more arrogant.

Sherlock smiles at the boy's reaction, enjoying being able to rile him up so much. Interestingly, he's more stubborn and confident with giants, not really with other borrowers though. But Sherlock tucks that away to think about later when he spots the couch.

He's seen Jace move everywhere using just his hook and line. And most of the objects are at least 70 feet in the air. How does he toss the hook all the way to the top? Jace isn't that strong but yet he always accomplishes the feat. John'll have to measure how far he can throw. But more importantly where does the strength come, especially with this freezing air. And why is there the constant itch on the back of his neck?

"You alright Holmes?" Jace asks after catching up. Holmes keeps rubbing at his neck as if something is bothering him, and that's not normal.

"Yes, completely fine. But I have questions. One, is it always this cold down here?" Sherlock asks, wrapping his coat a bit tighter around himself. He glances at the boy and scowls at his clothes. It's the same as always: shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Well, it's always cold I guess. It's just normal for me, like with how loud your voices are when you talk."

"Hmm. I thought I missed an important calculation. And how about your clothes? They're softer than anything I've ever felt."

"We make our clothes out of human's discarded cloths. Mostly dark colors too. But we take the cloth and unweave it into the individual threads that are invisible to humans. We then take that thread and sew them into shoes, shorts, shirts." This explanation earns Jace a smile, causing the borrower to shrug. Everyone knows how to do it. It's not a big secret or anything. Jace then glances around to spot a borrower entrance, reminding him of a favor he really wants to ask...

"Ugh! I can't take this! We've only walked one foot! John!" Holmes yells, interrupting Jace about to speak.

John jerks at the sound of his name, afraid Sherlock may have gotten in trouble. Standing up to help he chuckles at seeing the man is only irritated how far he's traveled in three minutes.

But as soon as John steps once, Jace is gripped on his shoulder by Sherlock, the man somehow tumbling down. Jace helps him up but with Watson's next step Holmes completely falls, bringing both to the ground and landing in a heap of limbs.

"No way. Watson's _steps_ are what made you fall?" Jace questions once he realizes what made gravity overpower his flatmate.

"I'm new to this," Sherlock mutters in defense. The boy laughs, earning himself a glare from the man, but all is forgotten when John offers a finger to help. At first Sherlock just stares at it, not truly believing this giant digit is now as tall as he is. And it's _John's_ finger.

"You alright Sherlock?" snaps him right back though.

"Of course my dear Watson. Just your giant feet are loud and, giant." He hates how flustered the comparison has him. Taking one moment to see it's completely still, Sherlock's arm is flung around the thumb. Using it as leverage, Sherlock slowly extracts himself from Jace and finally stands up.

Jace just watches him, smiling at Holmes actually trusting Watson to interact with him. Jace has been near giants his entire life, but for Holmes it must be incredibly terrifying. Although honestly the terrifying one here is Holmes.

And just to prove it, after glancing at the palm and smiling widely, Sherlock hops into John's palm.

This makes John rigid. It's incredible every time Jace or Clair are in his hand, but this is _Sherlock_. His best friend, someone who stands so much taller than him, and someone he's chased after to help solve crimes and catch murders, is _standing in his hand._ John did have some doubts at first, that maybe this all was a dream and Sherlock's just down in the kitchen keeping Jace awake as he experiments. But no. This is _real._ Sherlock really made himself only a few inches tall.

"Honestly Stenson you take forever." This causes not only John to get out of his trance but Jace too.

It's not everyday your friends is a 100 foot tall giant, shrunk down to inches tall, and then just leaps into his other friend's palm. It's, incredible. Unbelievable. Honorable even, to Jace's eyes.

"I want to take you on a borrowing trip."


	5. Interuption

Before either could respond to the offer, a knock came at the door.

"Expecting company?" Holmes smiles. Watson rolls his eyes and waits for Jace to hop on before standing up. As soon as that happens Holmes' smile gets wiped off his face as he throws his arms out to steady himself at the sudden movement. Both Watson and Jace snort at this but they're forgiven when another knock comes.

"Just stay out of sight," John whispers, looking at Jace. The borrower nods once and grabs Sherlock's arm, leading him off the hand and behind the machine that shrinks people. Sherlock complies, lazily if anything, and duck behind the machine with the boy. Once the two are out of sight with Sherlock not trying to be seen, John walks over and opens the door.

"Morning John."

"Greg? Oh, you must've texted. Excuse us for not getting back to you."

As the conversation continues Jace leans closer toward the door, trying to recognize who's talking. They sound familiar but not an actual name or face can be placed. Just as he's about to identify them, Holmes suddenly shoots to his feet and walks out onto the table. Jace falls over with his balance gone, shocked. _Holmes will get himself killed, or worse._ He quickly scrambles to his feet and chases after him.

"No you're alright. I just wanted to see if Sherlock could help me on case." At this John hesitates, not exactly knowing what to do. He'd love to help Greg on a case, that's not what's holding him back. It's the fact that Sherlock is a bit, shrunk.

"I'd love to Lestrade!" suddenly sounds from the kitchen, making John choke on air. But seeing upon the detective heard the answer, he sighs and opens the door for Lestrade to walk in.

"Holmes!" Jace whisper-yells, chasing after the man. The blood rushing through his ears didn't allow him to hear what Watson was saying, only thinking he needed to get to Holmes. The man was so stupid to say anything, let alone _yell_ it, as if he wants to be found. If the human knows about Holmes, they'll try to grab him and keep him and hurt him and do everything they can to break his spirit and…

Jace leaps at Sherlock as soon as he's close enough, making the two tumble and silence the man before he can well again. Unfortunately Sherlock was closer to the edge of the table than Jace thought, and the momentum pitches the two over the side of the table.

There's a rush of air and Jace's throat becomes too tight to yell. The ground comes up too fast, way too fast. Until another platform rises up and comes up even faster, the hand catching him with little breath lost.

Jace jerks up ready to fight whoever has him, not wanting what happened to the others a long time ago to happen to him. He trips and falls onto his back, getting the perfect view of the human who has them but he sheds away. His thoughts turn panicked when the hand closes around him, cutting him off from Watson, maybe to take him away forever. Just like last time.

"Jace you okay?" The borrower's eyes snap up to allow his body to sink into a relaxed state, finally putting two together that the human is Lestrade. His heart rate slowly climbs back down again, still earning a worried look from the man, but Jace waves him off.

That's when he remembers that if he was caught Holmes must've been caught too.

"Sherlock!" John cries, racing over. His heart races over the scare of his best friend almost dying from falling off a _table_. Not to mention it's _Greg_ who holds him. But instead of yelling curses and demanding to be put down, Sherlock again surprises all three by only standing up and smiling widely at the detective.

"Thank you for saving my life," Sherlock calls, his face as stone as ever as he tries to keep his heart from racing. Not that it was his fault for the tumble.

"Sh-Sherlock?" Lestrade breathes after tearing his gaze away from Jace's panicked figure.

"The one and only. Now, you spoke of a case," Sherlock prompts, wanting to use this new height on a case and use his aching hands to get to work. Lestrade doesn't answer, but sits down as he stares at the shrunken man who helps Jace stumble off his hand.

"You're shrunk."

"Yes I am. Blame it on Stenson."

"He, he built and, and tested it," Jace huffs, still shaking from the close call. He wasn't prepared to be visited by his past, but with the danger gone he's going to be fine. Seeing how Lestrade still looks worriedly at him he smiles and straightens up. Only then does the detective leave him be.

"Alright. You know what? I'm just going to accept it. You shrunk yourself, end of story. Now, there's been a case of a serial killer out on the town and we need your help." Lestrade shakes his head and looks at Sherlock in hopes he'll help him out.

"You're taking this awfully well detective," Sherlock comments. All he gets is a shrug and a look of I'm-Used-To-It.

"Greg," John hisses. "I know he's your best detective but he's also _three inches tall_."

"I know he wants to do a case shrunk. If you don't do it now he'll stay this way until he gets what he wants," Lestrade smiles. John opens his mouth to object but stops, surprised the man knows a bit more about how to handle Sherlock than he does.

"You promise to help look after him?"

"Of course."

"I'm right here Watson," Sherlock pipes up. John only looks at the ceiling in thought before he nods to his friend.

"Fine. But you're in my pocket or hand the entire time."

"Deal," Sherlock smiles, trying to focus on the task of a case he can solve with the new size of about 3.5 inches tall. Not that John will have all control over him, not that essentially everyone who hates him will be able to do whatever they want if they find him, and _especially_ not the fact that a table almost brought his doom.

"You sure you want to do this?" John whispers, noticing how pale Sherlock is yet, not able to ask Jace for his advice because of the shrunken man overhearing. Speaking of who is still looking a bit pale himself.

"Of course. Can't have a killer on the loose now can we?" John sighs and lays his hand before the pair, allowing Sherlock to climb on. Jerking Jace out of his stupor the boy climbs on as well, but after one thoughtful second, he sprints across John's left arm.

Immediately John tenses, not at all expecting Jace to do what he did, nor with such intensity, as if he was running from a giant rat. Knowing a slight motion could make the borrower fall a second time in a row, he keeps as still as possible through the scare, following him up as Jace reaches his shoulder safely.

"Can I hide under your collar?" Jace asks, smiling widely as the doctor's eyes grow even bigger. He only wanted to talk to him about Holmes and doing this, shaking off some unwelcome memories in the process by throwing himself into the trust Watson has earned. But this stunt must bring up some questions.

"Sure. Just don't fall off." Jace nods and quickly dives under the coat's collar, sealing himself from view. John glances at Sherlock, and seeing him smiling, carefully raises him to the pocket right below where Jace sits. Sherlock smiles upwards, hesitating when their eyes meet. A flicker of emotion dances across his face but disappears as soon as he leaps in.

Lestrade during all this stares in wonder. He knows Jace is tough, but running across someone's _arm_? Not only did that take skill at the speed he was going, but trust that John wouldn't throw him over even on accident. And by the looks of it, Jace has never done anything like this before now.

But the thing that really caught his attention was that Sherlock seemed more at ease when the boy showed off. He can't tell if the shrunken man is nervous or scared, but as Jace ran across he seemed to gain some confidence, as if he was reminded of some encouragement in this weird act of shrinking.

"Ready?" John smiles, glad his flat mates are fairly happy.

"Er, yeah." Lestrade offers a smile then leads John out, shutting the door behind them. The two then head toward the main center of town, walking instead of taking a cab as usual.

"Watson!"

At first John glances at his pocket, but when Jace moves closer to his neck he remembers where the kid is. And why he sounds so close. Smiling softly he opens his mouth to respond only to shut it quick when Jace shushes him.

"Don't talk or else Holmes'll find out we're talking about him. I need to ask you a few things and only nod or shake your head for the answer." John blinks at the request but nods once as instructed.

"First does he have anyone that can be labeled as an enemy." One nod. "Will they be at the crime scene?" Another nod and Jace hisses in worry. "But you'll protect him right?" This makes Watson snort and Jace chuckle. "I know. Now listen, Holmes is scared okay? S-C-A-R-E-D. He didn't want you in the flat when he tested the machine so he'd know what being small was before a giant was put before him. And when I encounter my enemy in a new situation, I don't feel in control. Especially if something like shrinking is applied and Holmes' enemies are giants, he won't feel like he has much control. Keep that in mind. It doesn't only take bravery, but it mainly settles on his trust to you Watson..."

As John listens his eyes widen at two things. One, he never realized how much Sherlock felt at merely _shrinking_. He didn't change himself physically other than size, and he thinks the exact same way, so it's weird how being small has effected the man. Two, he never realized how much Jace trusted him.

John could take all this information and use it against Sherlock, or give it to Moriarty who he's been warned is not to be trifled with. Obviously, John would rather die before doing that, as Sherlock knows, but Jace doesn't. The kid has only known him for about two weeks, yet here he is, completely trusting John to not take these facts and use it against his shrunken flat mate.

When Jace finishes. John nods once, smiling widely. To acknowledge the spill and the severity behind it, he ever so carefully he reaches up and nudges Jace to let him know he understands.

At first the boy starts and grabs onto the shirt to keep from falling, a flashback from when he lept at Holmes earlier making a second appearance. But with nothing demeaning or ugly by the action Jace then laughs and punches his collarbone. To John it only felt like a soft tap, but it got the point across.

Never will Jace or Sherlock face anything without him.


	6. Developments

"Alright John. Through the door is where the unlucky girl was killed," Lestrade mutters. He glances at John's left shoulder just to make sure Jace was hidden, but he didn't need to worry. And Sherlock can easily be mistaken for a fold in the fabric inside the pocket.

"Thanks Greg," John smiles, turning to the room indicated. He glances over at where Donovan and Anderson are standing but when they simply watch his movements he ignores them.

In the middle of the living room floor is a young woman no more than twenty five years old. She had a beautiful face, not touched by the horrors that lay beyond her neck.

Her feet were cut off, followed by another clean cut through her knees. Her hands had followed suit as well, along with her elbows. The only part not touched was her dress, no cuts marked on her body as if they didn't want to get too gruesome, or they were interrupted before the real fun began.

John kneels before her head, examining the difference of paleness at certain places to see how she was really killed. The killer could have strangled her or choked her instead of the loss of so much blood, but it doesn't seem as any other injuries ensued before or after her limbs were severed.

"She didn't die of blood loss Watson," Sherlock pipes up, knowing exactly where his friend was thinking toward.

"How would you know?"

"Her expression. It seems too peaceful than if she was being severed at every possible point of her body. The pain would've been agonizing and contorted her features no matter the control. Also, though I believe it's the new size helping me with this one, there is a slight green hue to the veins on her left wrist. I believe she was poisoned." John looks over at her wrist, bending down closer to see. Sure enough, the veins around her wrist were tinged a green shade, hard to make out if he didn't know what he was looking for.

"How's it coming John?" Lestrade questions, watching the doctor to make sure the miniature detective wasn't trying anything that would allow him to be seen.

"She was poisoned before she was met with such an awful fate."

"Brilliant as always. How'd you figure that one out?" John gives him a small smile and motions to the girl's wrist.

"Her veins are a green color. They might've been a close friend or just a sly enough killer to do it without alarming her of the deed," he explains. His eyes drift down to where Sherlock huffs at allowing his friend to take the credit. Yet another downfall to being this size.

"Thank you so much John. Now we can run tests to see where the drug could have come from. You're the best mate." On that note Lestrade bounds out of the room as he flips his cell phone open.

"Where's the freak today?" a voice snarls. John looks to his left to see Anderson chuckling softly at the comment.

"Sick," is all that's said back.

"Sick? How'd you manage to keep him in bed? Tie him down with the one knot he doesn't know how to undo?" Anderson grins. This makes the doctor glare at the two.

"He's more than meets the eye you know. You of all people should know that seeing how many different cases you're put on." The two return John's glare as he shrugs.

Jace yelps as his world shifts to the right, making him move without willing it to. He scrambles to get a good grip on the collar so he won't slide off. Having to lay down in order for the collar to hide him from sight gives him a bit of an awkward place as he grabs for the course fabric. Not able to grip onto anything though his body starts to fall forward toward Watson's chest, into the open for all to see.

Suddenly a hand comes up and pins him in place under the collar. Jace jerks back and tries to escape thinking someone saw his movement and grabbed him. Instead of being lifted away though Watson then walks quickly, Jace jarred with every step taken. It only takes one minute and the hand carefully extracts itself from the borrower, gently grabbing his chest a it slowly lowers to waist height.

"I'm so sorry Jace," John whispers, helping the boy get on his feet on the desk. He kneels down to look him over to see if he's alright but nothing seems to be wrong except for the heavy breathing from the close call.

"No Watson, I'm okay. Just scared me a bit." Jace smiles widely at the doctor's worried eyes, winking at him. "I'll just have to get better at sitting on your shoulder."

John rolls his eyes at that but seeing how Jace is well enough to joke around, nothing bad occurred.

"John! Why'd we leave the room so soon? I wanted to get closer and see the veins once Donovan and Anderson got too dull to even stand themselves," Sherlock calls. He stretches tall for the lip of John's pocket, quickly lifting himself up as he glares up at his giant friend. He wanted to get closer, to use this new size to his advantage, but for some reason John's heart rate went up and he walked briskly out of the room.

"Sherlock, Jace almost fell off my shoulder. I had to make sure he was okay." He reaches his fingers to the pocket and grabs the back of the complaining man's coat. Carefully he lifts him out and onto the desk next to Jace who shrugs in return.

"I was surprised I'll admit."

"John?" Lestrade asks as he walks over to the desk, worried something occurred. He knew Sherlock would never have allowed this kind of interruption if it meant a diversion from his investigating. Especially with his new size.

John stands up and turns to the detective as Sherlock turns to Jace on the desk.

"You almost fell?"

"I'm sorry Holmes. It's a little hard to know what a human'll do when you're on their shoulder," Jace murmurs. A smirk lights the man's face as he crosses his arms.

"You still want to do it again though?" Holmes' eyebrow raises up at the question, leaving Jace a little suspicious about the question. Narrowing his eyes he folds his arms to mirror the man.

"Possibly. Depends."

"What if I could teach you to always know when something like that would happen?" Sherlock asks. A chuckle escapes him at Jace's eyes getting wider.

"Really! You'd teach me how to deduce!"

"Of course. Though I doubt you'll ever be as good as me," he grins. Jace rolls his eyes at that but nods eagerly at the offer. Nodding thoughtfully Sherlock begins to turn toward where John and Lestrade were talking when his neck burns incedibly hot. Spinning around to see if a spider got to him or John was playing a trick, his eyes widen as he pales at the sight on Donovan and Anderson standing in the doorway to the office space Sherlock and Jace stand in.

Out in the open completely exposed for the two detectives to lock onto his small form standing tall on the desk. Nothing happens immediately as Sherlock stares at the towering giants.

He's been seen by John and Lestrade, held by both at this size, and even have argued with them. The problem here is the man and woman standing a few feet away weren't like Lestrade and John, they wouldn't care if they accidentally hurt him. Nor would they even try to not hurt him. And that sends the undeniable chill of fear racing up his spine.

"That's being sick?" Donovan whispers, breaking the spell between the three. Sherlock then stands tall as he faces them completely, eyes half lidded and a bored expression to hide his fear. If they thought he was confident they might leave him alone. Or if not at least think they can't hurt him if he seems so at ease with his new stature.

"Anderson, Donovan. I suggest you leave before John realizes how much of a bother you're being."

"Sorry freak, but I think John's a bit tied up in conversation," Anderson replies, a grin forming on his face as he walks over to the desk. The ground beneath Sherlock's feet begins to quake incredibly as the man nears closer to the shrunken man. Glancing to the side shows that John indeed was a bit wrapped up in his conversation with Lestrade over something. Another chill of fear races up as his expression wavers just a bit.

"Doesn't matter. Even with how simple your mind is you know John can easily be here in under a second," Sherlock growls. At the statement he feels some confidence regaining, remembering that his best friend wasn't too far off. He would never let Sherlock get hurt no matter how annoying or blunt he was.

The smile plastered on Anderson's face, however, has Sherlock thinking maybe John might not be able to help him after all. And to make matters worse, Donovan walks over to stand beside her partner with a smile of her own.

"Should we test that out?" Before a hand can so much as move though another voice pipes up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sir," Jace smiles. He walks out from behind Sherlock as he meets the human's shocked faces. "He may be new to this whole giant thing but I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I'll be able to handle both of you before Watson can have his own turn if you try anything with him."

"What are you?" Donovan mutters. Their attention switches quickly over to Jace as if Sherlock was never there, making the boy smile widely.

"My name is Jace Stenson. I take it your detectives of Lestrade's?" Jace walks a little forward and holds his hand out to be shaken. Deep inside his heart is fluttering madly at putting himself this close to a human. Not all humans are the same as Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade, but he can't go and make random calls of who is good and bad based upon being human. It's a big risk to offer those two any friendly commentary but as long as Holmes is safe and Watson in the next room, he can take the chance.

Hesitating the woman bends down a little and offers her first finger to Jace. Once close enough he grabs her finger and moves his arm up and down as she mutters, "Yeah. The name's Donovan."

"Anderson," the man grunts after carefully repeating her action with shaking Jace's hand. "What are you doing here at a crime scene?"

"Helping with the case sir. Watson had me on his shoulder so I could look at the different clues and see the big picture." This makes doesn't make Anderson soften his expression but at least his eyes become thoughtful.

"Have you come with John before?"

"Yes sir. I actually helped catch Myles on that case." Jace glances at the door where Watson and Lestrade stand, making sure they don't wander off too far to hear him call if anything goes wrong.

"That's not possible," Donovan claims, crossing her arms at the statement.

"Ask Lestrade if you don't believe me," Jace shrugs, offering a smile. The two don't say anything in return as Anderson's eyes become cold once more.

"I think you might be lying to us." Suddenly his hand lifts up to grab at the boy standing vulnerable on the table. Instead of running however Jace quickly grabs his fishing hook out of his bag and points it at the oncoming hand. Seeing the sharp metal Anderson halts, staring at the boy.

"Come any closer and I'll cut you," Jace growls, his body tense to run at the giant if he does move.

Jace has never faced a human off like this before, nor has he ever used any of his supplies as a weapon. For some reason though with Holmes standing behind him without any protection, he feels as if he can and will do anything to protect the man. Even if it meant putting himself in danger with having no idea what to do.

A few tense moments stretch out as the two stare at each other. No one moves and only when Lestrade's voice becomes louder does Anderson's hand move back to his side.

"You've got guts kid."

"Thank you. And you have a good sense of when to not pick a fight."

"Anderson! Donovan! What are you doing!" Lestrade snaps as he hurries into the room. Seeing them standing in front of the miniature man and borrower made his heart race. Not only were they only a few inches tall, but they hate Sherlock for all the insults he manages to come up with every time he sees them.

"We didn't hurt them. Jace simply told us about helping with the Myles case sir," Donovan answers. As she speaks John sprints into the room to stand next to Sherlock, eyes wide at how close Jace is to the two detectives. And with his hook in hand.

"He's right about that. Without out Jace we would've never known Moriarty was back once again or know why he was killing people. Don't ever think he might be pulling your leg." The two only nod as John glares at them.

"Don't think I don't know what you wanted to do," he hisses.

"Jace wouldn't let us John," Anderson says, a smirk on his face as he appraises the boy.

"We're fine Watson," Jace smiles as he slips the hook away carefully. He turns to Watson, wanting to get somewhere safely and fast. His legs feel like they'll callasp on themselves at any second though and leaves him to take a small step. Seeing this Sherlock finally breaks out of his trance that appeared the second Jace spoke, walking forward to the brace yet idiotic boy. In one fluid motion he sweeps Jace into his arms bridal style.

"Good day detectives," he calls. Nodding to the man and woman standing over them shocked beyond belief. He then spins on his heels and turns to John who lays a hand flat on the desk. Sherlock simply climbs on without a hitch, the two getting lifted up and cupped under John's other hand.

"Just text if you need anything." Lestrade nods in thanks and John carefully walks out of the room and house, glaring furiously at Donovan and Anderson until they're out of sight.


	7. Switching Places

**This is not the final draft. I need to go back, make it longer, correct it, and all that jazz ;) I shall make this perfect, but just right now it's this, and I'm sorry to make you wait or anything like that. But _just_ for now.**

* * *

Jace doesn't remember anything after Holmes swept him up. All he recalls is his feet leaving the ground, being able to really be comforted in arms instead of a hand, and drifting off to sleep.

He yawns as he stretches from what seemed like a year long nap, smiling refreshed and happy. Thinking back to what happened he sighs in relief then breathes in deeply…

Only to get a lung full of smoke.

Sputtering Jace bounds to his feet only to yelp as someone knocks him down to the ground. Looking around his eyes widen as borrowers sprint around him, away from where the smoke seems to be getting stronger. Confused beyond belief he reaches to grab one of their arms and freezes.

"Mary?" Standing in front of him is the girl he thought he'd never see again, after being captured he just never thought she'd be free, here.

"We're being smoked out Jace. We have to go." Her eyes plead as they water from the smoke coming out of the other passages to the walls, just like they did last time when she was captured. And that's when it strikes him.

"No. No why now?" His knees buckle and she races away trying to get out. Jace only sits and pants. Why? Why this dream now?

"Jace we have to move." Strong hands grip his arms and pulls him up. Spinning around he sees Kyle standing above him, a strong borrower who took him under his wing when he first came to them.

"I can't. I can't do that," Jace murmurs. He knows how the dream will end, just like what really happened.

"Yes you can." With that Jace is pulled away from the smoke down the passage that leads outside. Everywhere he sees faces he hasn't thought about in forever: the leader of the house Vic, his wife Sarah, the best borrower ever known Lea, and even the family Reese with their two children. But before Jace can pinch himself or do anything to escape the nightmare sunlight bursts all around him.

Then the cages rain down.

Jace is flung forward as Kyle tosses him into a nearby bush to not get trapped. Spinning the boy reaches for his hook to help his friend escape, to do something, only to kind Kyle gone without a trace. Looking around no one else is anywhere, all the cages full of his friends hauled away without a thought. He and Kyle were the last ones out, and because he threw Jace to safety he got caught just like all the others.

Jace was the only one to escape. Just like the last nightmare. Just like every nightmare. Just like what really happened.

Suddenly a giant boot comes down and stomps on the bush Jace hid under, the branches and leaves scattered everywhere as dust flies. He gasps and scrambles back, surprised as to what was happening.

This wasn't part of it, this never happened.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Jace looks up to see the human kneeling before him. Slowly looking up he freezes to see a man he's never seen before. A black suit, black hair, clean shaven. His face is lean with a wicked smile lighting up the face.

"How are you here?" Jace demands. This didn't happen. The nightmare never has had this before.

"I'm the living nightmare." Lunging, his hands charge toward Jace. Screaming the borrower ducks, only to hear the man laugh as his shadow leaves. Jace looks up surprised he wasn't grabbed, only to see Holmes and Watson trapped in his grasp, shrunk and helpless.

"PUT THEM DOWN!" Jace leaps to his feet and brandishes his hook. The man laughs again and shakes his head.

"Come now Jace. If you couldn't save any of them, what make you think you can save these two?" he asks as everything fades to black.

The borrower jerks awake screaming, thrashing as he tries to rid himself from the nightmare.

"Jace it's alright." Just like that his head clears as he calms down. He looks up to find Holmes watching him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sorry. Just had a nightmare." Jace sighs as he lays back down, huffing as a towel is dabbed at his face.

"Are you feeling alright?" At the voice Jace hesitates. It was Watson's, only he didn't cause the air to rumble.

"Watson?" Even with the nightmare, or memory turned nightmare, he still realized that the two sound the same, the ground stable and their voices not so far away. Sitting up quickly he spins to see both Holmes and Watson on the same scale as him. Looking around he pales at seeing that they were all borrower sized. Just like his nightmare…

"Um, I'm s-sorry to interrupt b-but is it safe t-to have _all_ of us t-tiny?" He scowls as his voice comes out so hesitant, not knowing what exactly to say. That he had a nightmare about them being captured at borrower size? That he used to not travel from place to place very often because of something that happened? And explain it in great detail? That'd take a little bit and probably while they're all borrower sized, so excuse was the best course of action.

Sherlock narrows his eyes at the comment. Jace is never one to be hesitant, even if it's something he's uncomfortable with or doesn't have a clue. No, this is different. He's hiding something, whatever the boy woke up screaming to, and it's plaguing him. How to make him talk about it though is another matter.

"Lestrade needs me on another matter and Jace wants to borrow from Mrs. Hudson so how about you take a trip shrunk John?" Sherlock's smirk lands on his best friend as the man physically starts.

"What? We had an agreement-"

"To not grow unless you said you'd be okay with it. I didn't forget, I'm asking you now." This makes John snort as he rolls his eyes.

"Fine. But no touching me. Just go on your case."

"Wait, wait, wait. Watson you can't be serious," Jace begins, standing up as he presses the man. "Holmes will be a walking building to you. What if we all go back to our normal size and wait this off for tomorrow?"

"You wanted to go borrowing," Sherlock calls, his form walking over to his invention. Honestly getting John to come on this scale was the easiest thing in the world. He marveled Jace's courage and tactics and wanted to be able to get to know the boy on a more personal level. Apparently the only reason why he didn't ask to be this size was because of Sherlock. But he could be respectable when he wants to. Though he will measure the doctor later…

"Jace, you've been doing a lot of stressful things today. What if we did something you're familiar with?" John asks.

"But Holmes might pick you up even though-"

"You said not to. I can be reserved Stenson," Sherlock snaps. His eyes move to John who waves an arm at him to the machine. Happy with the enforced opinion, he turns his back and ignores everything else being said.

"Watson, please. What if we do it tomorrow?" The man doesn't answer but instead sighs and stands up next to Jace, smiling at how the kid is his height.

"Jace, I have to admit I want to be with you on this scale. I haven't been able to interact with you like I do with everyone else, and you're someone I would very much rather have that than most people I do on a daily basis. I wanted to help you, and if risking your neck for a chocolate biscuit is what's familiar, then I'm more than happy to go along. Besides, it should be exciting."

"He is ex-military Jace," Sherlock murmurs, normal structure of 6 feet instead of 4 inches and leaning over the table slightly. John jerks back at his voice, eyes going wide at him.

"T-thought you couldn't get taller Sherlock." His hand runs through his sandy hair as he looks away. Sherlock smirks fondly then straightens up as he makes sure his coat is in properly.

"Thought you couldn't get shorter John." And with that he quickly walks out the door, a smile on his face as John angrily shouts after him.

"That was funny," Jace breathes. John huffs at this but doesn't say anything.

"So, are we going to go steal some sweets?" Jace then huffs at this and glares at Watson.

"I borrower, no stealing business. Just borrowing," he clarifies, planting his hook into the table. With Watson watching carefully he slips down the rope, secretly glad it's the doctor coming along with him instead of the detective.


End file.
